Autobot Free For All 2029
The Pretzel Bowl WELCOME TO THE PRETZEL BOWL!!!! You've made it! The big league! The show! Rows upon rows of seating surround the large flat field in the center of the bowl. The field itself is ... A typical Junkion scrapheap plains and mountains range? Well, at least competetors don't have to worry about ruining anything. And it does offer that unique flavor of Junkion environment for battle and games. Hundreds of vendor Junkions walk the aisels, ready to provide whatever the spectators hunger for from food to souvenirs to fortune telling. Don't be afraid to ask! Thing Contents: Silverbolt Nightbeat Impactor Outrun Countach LP500S Impulse Ramhorn Everyone's favorite Olympic host & mascot is here to ref the official Autobot Free For All. The mysterious man in the Kremzeek outfit wanders around the stage that's been set up in the Pretzel Bowl, 'admiring' the 'building'. Those get quotes because this can't really be called admiring, and this can't really be called a building. It looks like it's about to fall apart! Still, Kremzeek's ever present grin is still there, mostly because the Kremzeek costume isn't capable of any other expression. Kremzeek is looking into getting an upgrade to solve that problem, though. This Six Lasers Over Junkeon was a great idea, Kremzeek thinks happily. Who's idea was it, anyway? No matter. Junk Planet will fit in nicely with Robot Planet as additions to the Six Lasers universe. After that, Crazy Multi-Terrain Planet will be next to be absorbed into the great Six Lasers corporation. Hmm, Kremzeek thinks. Better think up a catchier new name for Earth. Still, the mascot waits not-so-patiently as the seats fill up and the participants arrive. Meanwhile, the planet Junkion represented by KNUJ lawyers made this Five and a half lasers and keep Junkion a free world ;) Thunderous stomping and clapping from the sea of Junkions in the stadium seats. "We will We will ROCK YOU!" ~BOOM-BOOM-CLAP BOOM-BOOM-CLAP~ The gates down at field level swing open for entering competetors. A voice over speakers echos, "Now ladies and germs-erms-erms-rms.... We are pleased to welcome-ome-ome-m... For this free for all fight of the year-ear-ear-r... THEEEEEEEEEEEEE AU-TO-BOTS!!!!" The crowd explodes into a roar. The gruff and tough Autobot Impactor is here, to represent the galaxy's toughest battle squad, the Wreckers. He stands tall and silently, his expression stony and grim. He's here to fight, not for fun, but for glory, for the sheer excitement of the battlefield. He waits for the anouncement to finish, and hen begins to march into the middle of the ramshackle arena. Outrun just arrived in a commercial shuttle and he is currently standing on the border of the field. His optics are wide open as he looks around. It's hiis first time on Junkion and to say the least he is shocked... Of course he met some of the junkions on Earth but seeing this... "Not exactly the place I would choose to take some vacantions" he mutters to himself. Impulse shakes his head slowly as he looks around. "Kids are so excitable these days," he murmurs with a faint chuckle, moving pretty close behind Impactor, though he starts to move around a little bit and get a feel for the arena. The strong and stocky Autobot Ramhorn is here, to represent the galaxy's /real/ toughest battle squad... himself. He trots in and paws at the ground testing it for stability. The level part of it seems pretty pact and solid. Who knows about the mountains though. Countach LP500S explodes from the gates as his more stoic or contemplative brethren issue out. He's bounding, leaping, whirling to show his mug to every single person in the arena. "Thank you, thank you!" he shouts out to the stadium goers, fist pumping and pointing out as he hears his name screamed. He's soaking it up even running to the center stage and mounting his flare launcher onto the stage, shooting a special shell into the air. It streaks up above the stadium with a shrill scream befor bursting into a crimson bloom of light motes! With the grinding of a transformation cog, the red lambourghini rears up onto it's back end, extending and shifting into the form of Sideswipe! The tall and.....withdrawn Silverbolt is here, representing the Autobot flyer team, the Aerialbots. He tugs out his rifle and uses the lever to load a round into the barrel. He just shakes his head....he's gonna kill Skydive for this. Nightbeat staggers into the area. There's a light coating of rust around his jawline and his wheelwells. Consider it to be a 5 o' clock shadow. He glances around the Pretzel Bowl, idly debating where he'd set up the snipers. Impulse chuckles, still moving about. "Sideswipe, you are having far too much fun with this." He pauses, glancing at Sideswipe for a moment. "I approve of that, by the way." Chuckling again, he continues moving around. Spoofo The Hutt sluggishly slithers into his box seat and starts eatting snacks. Kremzeek waits patiently for the Junkion announcer to shut up. He then waits for the crowd to calm down enough so he can address it. Stupid crowd! Stupid Junkion! Who's stupid idea was it to try and make Planet Junk anyway?! Finally the mascot walks over to the microphone and says, "Hi! You are all here to battle each other for amusement of galactic audience. You fight well, you live! You fight badly... you also live! But with deep shame. Deep shame of being loser." "Now everyone listen up. This event is Autobot only. If you are not an Autobot then you go away! Go! Shoo! Get into stands and cheer! Or bet. Bet money on which Autobot is going to win. You think Autobot torch bearer will win? Bet on him! You think drill tank who lost to Dinobot win? Bet on him!" Kremzeek pauses and surveys the various participants. "Since there is only Autobots here, only Autobots get medals for this event. This is a freebie for all you Autobots who lost in all other event! Ha ha ha ha!" "Ok now Junkion announcer will announce features of junky stadium. Go ahead Junkion announcer." Kremzeek waits for the announcer to do just that. The voice from the speakers calls out, "The bathrooms are maintained by Junkions! The best janitors in all the galaxy! Enjoy your day!" Kremzeek taps his foot. "Annnnnnd?" he prompts the announcer. "Tell about foreign objects in stadium! Tell about junk littered around that is usable as weapon! Come on, lazy announcer! Announce!" The mascot flails his arms around. Ramhorn huffs. His thin patience wearing thinner. He came to dominate. He came to break. He came to trample. He came to get away from stuffy officers. Blaster emerges from the Shuttle Terminal. The old school boombox's handle retracts into the speakers as they rotate and flip, forming legs as arms extend out from the main body of the console as the radio forms the familiar visage of the Autobot communications expert, Blaster! Blaster's on the air - rockin' without a band! The voice from everywhere calls, "Yeah, what that dude said! If it ain't glued down, grab it! We got /everything/ in the galaxy here. Yes, even that 5th grade report card you tried to hide from your mom! So if you think it may make a good weapon, use it! BAM BAM! And after the match, please feel free to wash your hands in one of the Pretzel Bowls lovely luxery bathrooms. Cups a hand to his audial egging the crowd on like a juiced up Hulk Hogan, "Are you kidding?! This place is great. I've been waiting for this all year!" he shouts over to Impulse. Suddenly a curvy breastplate comes flying in from the crowd.. it's rusty and has spikes on the interesting peices.. and Sideswipe loves it, holding it up like a trophy. Nightbeat would like to get away from stuffy officers, but whenever he looks at himself in the mirror, he keeps seeing on there. That's why he's quit looking in the mirror and why he has that rust shadow. Silverbolt starts flexing his fingers and checking out his rifle. yeah....he'll last a while. He then looks over his opponents and shrugs. Well, he thought, at least he'll have competed. Ramhorn kicks a tire and it rolls and bounces in a random path before falling over again. "Ramn horn doesn't need anything but himself I'll show these monkey wrenches how it's done." Outrun listens to all the pub with a distracted audio sensors...it's confusing and he doesn't need that at the moment. He grabs his rifle in one hand and starts to looks at the field, trying tyo decides where he ill go first. Impactor can be patient, when he needs to be... but the impending brawl has him pumped and ready, evne if it doesn't show in his face. He scans the battlefield and his opponents one last time before all hell breaks loose. "KING OF THE WORLD!" shouts Sideswipe from atop a large junk pile, fists thrust into the air. "Right," Kremzeek declare. "Anything not nailed down. Except for audience member. Ha ha ha, I just kid. You use audience member if you want. Kremzeek is ok with that so long as it not him!" The mascot laughs at this. "Now as native junk robot would say - get ready for rumble!" Kremzeek a button on the podium and activates the protective forcefield around the stage. There are additional buttons on said podium, and it is a sure bet that each one can result in television gold. "Ok you rumble now. Rumble!" Kremzeek shakes a little fist threateningly at the Autobots, thus kicking off the first Autobot Olympic Free For All. Foxfire is around, occupying a seat somewhere... A female Junkion with big hair made out of Slinky's and tin cans rises from her seat and shrieks, "WELCOME TO THUNDERDOME!" Impactor grits his teeth, and quickly looks over his competition and the terrain. The junkpile offers a hieght advantage and impropmtu weapons, but uneven footing. That said, it seems like the best bet for staying on top of the brawl. Impactor breaks into a run, scrambling and leaping for the top of a nearby pile of rusted odds and ends. He grabs his laser pistol from it's holster, and checks for viable targets: The tougher the better! Silverbolt is a team leader, and that makes him a prime candidate for Impactor's attention, and he lines up a shot, opening fire on the Aerialbot leader and officialy beginning the battle. Impactor strikes Silverbolt with laser. Outrun instantly reacts as the signal is given. He sprints fowards to take cover behind a pile of junk. He makes it without being blasted into pieces which already is a goos start. He takes a careful look over the junk, trying to spot the others. Fortunately no dinobots entered the FFA this year...unexpected but the speedster won't complain about it. However some pretty tough bots are participating. He first spots Ramhorn...but attacking the little guy doesn't seem fair to him...his optics finally stop on Sideswipe...no that's a worthy opponent. Outrun aims his rifle, take a deep breath and fires. Outrun misses Sideswipe with his Electroblaster attack. Silverbolt is of course trying to move to another position when Impactor fires on him. Undaunted....he turns his rifle on Impactor and blasts him in return! Silverbolt misses Impactor with his electricity attack. Ramhorn grunts loudly and bucks his head. The tape-beast runs towards Nightbeat cause he's an officer and aims to trample over his foot. Ramhorn misses Nightbeat with his Trampling Thunder Hoofs! attack. Impulse has been looking around, watching for who seems to be a potentially likely target. Impactor is an obvious one -- though let's face it, he's the big guy, so he's gonna have plenty of people coming after him. Though honestly, everyone is a contender here. He zips around, picking up something... and then suddenly he's darting past Outrun. "You really shouldn't lose these things, sport," he says with a chuckle before zipping around to look for his next target. Impulse misses Outrun with his 5th Grade Report Card Paper Cut! attack. "Sweet!" calls out the red son of Momma Lambor as the field goes up and the call goes out. He's looking around for someone to dance with.. and wishing that he could find one of two famuilier faces in the crowd. Senseless violance just didn't seem right without Tempo or Sunstreaker nearby. Outrun does him a favor though, jarring him out of his slump with laser fire. Sideswipe is slick enough to hit the deck just in time. When he comes up though he is armed.. with some femme's bespiked breast plate, "Geronimo!" he calls as he leaps from the top of his heap, tryying to bring the cast off armor down on Outrun's head. Sideswipe strikes Impulse with Boobie Beatings. Rolling into the Pretzel Bowl is a '64 Impala. The bass is distractingly low, the highs are opppressively high. The vocals kick in: My music so loud I'm swangin They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Tryin to catch me ridin dirty Earl Hebner's old school WWF voice can be heard over the beats, "Laaaaadies and Gentlemen, hailing from the bad side of Cybertron, the mech that puts the satin in your panties, the femmes choice, the dancing destroyer, the count of Monte Fisto..the..." and when the attacks start at random, Earl gets the hell out of the way. The rear driver's side door opens and a boombox ejects out and transforms. Immediately settling on a target, Blaster takes up several terran brass instruments and chucks them at Nightbeat, "Hey Don Johnsinator! Time to see if you can do la cucaracha!" Blaster strikes Nightbeat with Herb Alpert's Tijuana Brass. Foxfire perks his ears and stiffens a little, standing up in his seat. "Yeah, Blaster!" Nightbeat tries to figure out just who needs to get smacked around by a busted old detective. He ain't the type to beat on a cassette, unless the cassette realky had it coming. Then Blaster calls out Nightbeat, and he smacks Nightbeat with some musical instruments. He claps his hands over his antennae and exclaims, "Consarned racket!" He shakes a fist at Blaster and makes to turn the fist into a punch. Nightbeat strikes Blaster with Punch, not Counterpunch. BOTS!!! er ... yeah Kremzeek takes a step back, watching the fight. "Ok fight is going good now. Lot of Autobot on Autobot action. Kremzeek be over here counting money that he making from you fighting. Ha ha ha, Six Laser just make twenty thousand credit by adding computer Pepsi logo over red robot Autobot logo!" Which red robot he doesn't specify, but those watching at home can see that Sideswipe appears to be wearing a Pepsi symbol instead of the Autobot insignia. When Blaster makes his grand entrance, Kremzeek cheers, hopping up and down from one foot to the other. "Autobot 80's tape player enters battle field! Will Autobot 80's tape player dominate like Decepticon 80's tape player dominate during Foot Race? Wait and see! Kremzeek's money on 'yes'!" Impactor picks up a nearby rusted refridgerator and uses it as a makeshift shield. Although it doesn't survive Silverbolt's blat of electricity, it keeps Impactor safe, if only for a moment. The sounds of battle erupt from all around as the rumble goes into full swing, and it's music to his ears! Although the music that signals Blaster's entry into the fray grabs his attention. The rockin' and rollin' Autobot is Impactor's next target, as the purple Wrecker grabs an engine block from a truck that long ago stopped rollin'. He puts him impressive strength beind it, and throws the chunk of heavy metal in Blaster's direction. Impactor strikes Blaster with Heavy Metal(the hard way). Outrun blocks Impulse's attack with his right hand, "Thanks but that doesn't belong to me." he says with a grin before sprinting behind Impulse. He races the old timer for a moment but the alteronian is faster than he is at running. Giving up, he stops and raises his gun, aiming at Impulse's back...not very fair play but if he wants to run...Outrun can't be blamed! Taking a good aim, he pulls the trigger. Outrun strikes Impulse with Electroblaster . Ramhorn sees big poppa enter the fray and grumbles. His thunder stolen. "Awww daaaaad." The rhino trots over and tries to take a chomping bite out of Blaster's leg. Ramhorn misses Blaster with his Rhino Bite! attack. Foxfire frowns a bit as he sees Ramhorn go after Blaster. To each his own, he supposes--but HE wouldn't attack his guardian even in a free-for-all. That's because Ramhorn isn't a wussy mamas bot ;) You have set the custom name for attack electricity in mode 1 to "(Right in the nuts)." You strike Hot Spot with (Right in the nuts). Blaster rolls with the punch that Nightbeat laid on him, and is just in time to get clocked by an engine block. "Those aren't the kind of block rockin' beats I was thinkin' of, Gramps!" he reaches down for the first thing he can get his hands on, which happens to be a Gungan that happened fall over the guardrail. Snapping him up by his ankles he lunges forward and swings for the old mech's fences and in the process manages to evade an attack from one of his own tapes! The words "Issa jar jar gonna--" are heard right before he flings through the air. Blaster strikes Impactor with Jar Jar Binks. Monstereo says, "If you dang kids are messing up my yard again... Good for you! Keep on crackin skulls." Impulse's optics flicker a split second before the incoming spiked chestplate nails him -- Sideswipe's got good aim to hit someone else while missing Outrun. And then gets shot in the back by Outrun in the process. Well, this isn't starting well at all -- not a big surprise, though, all things considered. He comes around, hmming quietly, and then zipping past Sideswipe, an open-palm strike coming in at 'Swipe's head. Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Crystalocution Open Palm Strike attack. Nightbeat manages to hit Blaster, and he is satisfied for now. He needs to spread the pain. Sideswipe is arbitrarily picks as the recipient, because he looks like Red Alert. Nightbeat strikes Sideswipe with Service Revolver. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Yeeeeeah Blaster!" In the stands, a fan wearing latex body paint stands up and tries starting the wave. A wave of nausea is the result. Sideswipe strikes Nightbeat with Air Mail. Hot Spot was here for protection and repair services only.. ...but it seems he got 'entangled' amongst the crowd of participants... ...so when in rome. So he's pretty much off by himself, trying to stay out of most of the 'fray'. It hasn't occured to him that the action will most likely find him... ...very soon. The Protectobot Commander makes his way around delicately, trying to avoid any attacks that may come his way... ..."Excuse me, pardon me, make way... ..." he kindly mutters, charging up his forcefield. Hot Spot was here for protection and repair services only.. ...but it seems he got 'entangled' amongst the crowd of participants... ...so when in rome. So he's pretty much off by himself, trying to stay out of most of the 'fray'. It hasn't occured to him that the action will most likely find him... ...very soon. The Protectobot Commander makes his way around delicately, trying to avoid any attacks that may come his way... ..."Excuse me, pardon me, make way... ..." he kindly mutters. The Kremzeek mascot continues to announce the match. "Ooooh, Impactor trashes Autobot 80's tape player! No appreciation for good entrance by Autobot 80's tape player. Ha! Get it? Kremzeek say Impactor 'trash'... Junkion? Hmm. Nevermind. You no get joke." Stupid robots. The Olympic mascot nods his approval as Ramhorn goes after his boss. Good, good. Nobody is to play favorites here. He does hope Impulse is able to weather Outrun's attack, though, so that he can later claim that his decision on who would be the torch bearers was a prophecy about who would be champions. Foxfire continues watching from his seat. He's being a good fox! Impactor narrows his optics at Blaster, snarling a little at the 'gramps' comment. Impactor may be old, but he's still in his PRIME. The flying gungun comes careening across the arena, and /splatters/ across Impactor's chest, leaving him covered in various gungun organ meats. Next on Impactor's list is Hot Spot, another tough customer in the brawl. Impactor lauches his trademarked harpoon towards the Protectobot leader, the deadly projectile trailing a superstrength cable so he can reel in his catch once(if) Hot Spot has been hooked. Impactor strikes Hot Spot with sword. Ramhorn snorts and grumps Blaster totally moved out of biting range but quickly becomes preoccupied seeing another Autobot. An aerialbot to be precise. Good enough for his next target. He trots, then gallops and then runs at Silverbolt. His horn lowers. His full body momentum charging to run /through/ the fly-bot. Ramhorn misses Silverbolt with his Ram Jam! attack. Outrun keeps running as he strikes Impulse but he zigzags as fast as he can to avoid any potential energy blast fired at him but fortunately no one targeted him. As he sprints he notices Ramhorn's attack on Blaster, "Wow... you know, Soundwave would have never tolerated that" he shouts towards Blaster. Running toards the tape commander, the speedster attempts to kick his knee before sprinting past him, hopefully out of range. Outrun misses Blaster with his Fast kick attack. Impulse spins around on his heels, changing course and now trying for a more erratic, chaotic approach when zipping through. Another target soon is chosen, and Impulse's blaster pistol comes out. This time... it's Impactor he's shooting at, even as he changes course again to weave through the other participants. Blaster is backing up to guard against a retaliation from Impactor when Outrun tries to kick him. Dodging smoothly out of the way, bringing him closer to Ramhorn, he calls out, "You think I'm gonna let it slide either?" to Outrun even has he attempts to backhand Ramhorn for his faux pas. Impulse strikes Impactor with Blaster Pistol << High >>. Ramhorn happens to run through an old cardboard cutout of Silverbolt... this place really does have everything. Blaster strikes Ramhorn with Smackin' The Hos.. Nightbeat gets the Air Mail special, but he denies, "I'm a detective! Coppers ain't any fun." Idly, he reaches out to smack Impulse. That's for... for... something. Whatever. Nightbeat strikes Impulse with Slap. Hot Spot is stumbling admist the crowd, when Impactor's harpoon does indeed 'catch' him... ....but maybe not in the way he had hoped. The weapon latches onto his feet, quickly knocking him to the ground. Hot Spot wiggles there for a moment, regaining his footing a few seconds later. "It wasn't my intention to join this... ..." he lets out, walking briskly towards Impactor. "But I shall oblige." Hot Spot swings a massive fist towards the Wrecker leader. Hot Spot strikes Impactor with Kind Punch!. Sideswipe bounds back into the junk, seeming to almost ricochet off of Nightbeat. The Dic moves on to better things however leaving Sideswipe along amongst the chaos. Standing, Sideswipe takes a moment to compose himserlf.. he really wished Sunstreaker was here.. Oh well. Pulling out his gun, Sideswipe took aim at Outrun.. and this time Impulse was nowhere in the line of fire. Sideswipe strikes Outrun with Lasers. Kremzeek admires all the bloodshed out on the field. He approves of Impactor going after all the newcomers. "That will teach them from coming in late!" He shouts, cheering the Wrecker on. "You come here late, you get Impactored!" Kremzeek will never ever reveal whether his butchering of the English language is intentional or not. Kremzeek does a little dance to keep everyone entertained, but stops when an aide approaches him, slipping him a note. Kremzeek reads it. "Hmmm. Note say two thing. First note say that Silverbolt OUT of match. So much for Aerialbot! Hah! Maybe you do better in Air Race! Maybe you not get beaten by Decepticon like we all know you going to!" He shakes a little fist at Bolts. "Oh, second thing note say. Second thing say that we need more weapon in arena. More weapon for everyone to bludgeon others with. Ok!" Kremzeek presses one of the buttons on the podium, and from the sides of the arena, as if shot out by a cannon, come a multitude of melee weapons. Many of them are gladiatorial in nature, such as swords, whips, chains, and nets, while others are random objects someone found around Junk, such as lawn chairs, frisbees, and a collection of ABBA's greatest hits on CD. Ramhorn topples and digs a deep groove into the junk covered ground. "Oof!" The Rhino Tape digs himself out with flailings of his four stubby legs and rights himself. And now Blaster is gonna get it! One it of six to be precise... unlike his aim so far. Impactor is struck with small-arms fire from Impulse, one of the Autobots present who is unknown to him. The attack doesn't damage him too much, just leaving a small blast-scar... But there's no room to be careless in this brawl. The blast distracts him long enough for Hot Spot's hefty fist to come crashing into his face, sending him stumblin back, tripping over the rough terrain. "Down, but not out!" He shouts to mr. baby blue, and opens fire with his shoulder-mounted energy cannon at the Protectobot leader. Ramhorn misses Blaster with his Laser-Guided Heat Seeker Missile attack. Impactor strikes Hot Spot with Energy Impact Cannon. Outrun keeps running past Blaster but doing so he turned his back on some of the other autobots. The laser beam strikes him right in the middle of his back. The speedster trips and falls head first into a pile of junk. "eeek...disgusting... I'll need an oil bath after this." Outrun spins on himself and fires back towards Sideswipe before getting back on his feet. Outrun misses Sideswipe with his Electroblaster attack. Blaster is the first to dive for the Abba CD, dodging the missile attack in by coincidence moving like Jackie Chan's drunken master, snagging it and cracking the case before flinging the disc towards the tapebot. Blaster strikes Ramhorn with Can you hear the drums Fernando?. The projectile from Impactor... ...well impacts on his chest plate, causing quite a ruckus and sending the Protectobot Commander flying head over heels. Hot Spot lands on the ground, with a *THUD*; rolling end over end for a couple of feet. He struggles to regain his footing, but his legs are under him in no time; supporting his mass. "If you insist Impactor... ..." he jests, letting loose a salvo of fire from his dual blaster rifles. Nightbeat picks up one fo the extra weapons, an electric cattle prod, and he muses, "Coulda used one of these when I was a guard." He then chucks the cattle prod over at Impactor, who can understand why Nightbeat needed a cattle prod. Nightbeat strikes Impactor with Cattle Prod. Hot Spot strikes Impactor with Dual Blasters. Siderswipe stomps a foot into the garbage, the press sending a large, rusted shield whipping into the air befor him, the faded red and white rings radiating out from a dingy white star placed on a dirty blue circle in the middle. Outrun's laser 'pings' off the shield and deflects elsewhere. Meanwhile, Sideswipe takes aim once more, smiling like a fool, "Yeah, I'm that good." he states befor pulling the trigger. Sideswipe strikes Outrun with Laser. Impulse's optics narrow at Nightbeat for a moment, and then zips back around. His blaster is tucked back into subspace, and his blade extends out from his left forearm. Nightbeat seems like a likely enough target... and so here Impulse comes. If Sideswipe were watching, he could warn Nightbeat about how nasty that blade could be... Impulse strikes Nightbeat with Retractable Blade Swipe. Sideswipe says, "Look out Nightbeat that blade hu-.. Nevermind." Kremzeek watches the carnage and bloodshed. The mascot hmms as Ramhorn continues to go after Blaster. "Hah, little rhino have parent issues with Autobot 80's tape player? Who knew!" He doesn't know or care whether Blaster actually made the Cassettibots or not, but it's funnier to assume that they did. The mascot looks up into the crowd and sees if there's anyone he recognizes. As it is, there is. Seated up in the stands, not too far from where he is, is Foxfire. Kremzeek motions for the Autobot to come down to the stage. Ramhorn is diverted by a disc richocheting off his face. He shakes his senses clear, fighting off the static interuption, and finds his optics are reoriented upon Impactor. Ramhorn roars and gallops towards the Wrecker. His feet looking to tramble a bigger foot. What the heck kinda strategy is he using here?! Outrun winces as Sideswipe deflects his blast and retaliate. The speedster attempts to jump out of the way but he is ironicly too slow... It seems the red twin isn't a good choice of opponent for him... after all Sideswipe is one of the original badass... Outrun starts to run away from Sideswipe as suddenly comes out from behind a pile of junk, right behind the protectobot commander. Taking his chance, he launches his fist towards Hot Spot's back. Outrun strikes Hot Spot with Flurry of blurry punches. Ramhorn misses Impactor with his Trampling Thunder Hoofs! attack. Hot Spot succeeds in grasping Outrun, throwing him off-balance. Hot Spot winces in pain as Outrun strikes him in the back, sending his head bobbing backwards a bit. The Protectobot Commander leans back with it, grasping a hold of the Autobot and flipping over him... ...showing more agility and flexibilty than most are used to seeing from one so large. "You really shouldn't blindside people like that... ..." He increases his grip and attempts a suplex, "Face to face is much better!" Look like it's Impactor's turn to be on the recieving end of the brawl. The salvo from Hot Spot blasts his armor, but only serves to fuel his blood-lust. Also, someone throws a cattleprod at him, adding insult to injury(or just injury to injury). He does, however, manage to leap aside of Ramhorn's strike, the thunderous sound of titanuim hooves being a dead givaway. Impactor lashes out with his harpoon at the dimunitive but still tough rhino. Impactor strikes Ramhorn with blade. Hot Spot strikes Outrun with Rising Suplex!. Blaster is ducking and dodging attacks when he finds something of /great/ use. A bat. Not just any bat, but a Transformer-sized bat. Looking around..Impactor? Nope. Too old. Impulse? Too young. Sideswipe? No..wait..yeahhhhh...so he goes running by, as fast as he can, hoping he can do a fair job at just pinging the lambo-twin in the back of the head. *PING!* Blaster strikes Sideswipe with its Cybertronian Slugger! attack. And out of nowhere, Sideswipe gets nailed in the back of the head.. It doesn't hurt.. he's just going to lay down right here for a while and take a nap. Nightbeat gets shanked by his XO. He grunts to Sideswipe, "Yeah. It does." He supposes that he could try to kick Ramhorn in revenge or something. So he does. Nightbeat strikes Ramhorn with Kick. Somehow, Impulse seems to have lucked out so far this round. Well, he supposes that he'd best remind everyone that he's still around. Zipping past, he sends a blindingly fast closed fist strike at Hot Spot, who doesn't look to be paying attention to a gold speedster at the moment. He'll pay for it soon enough, though, he's sure. Impulse misses Hot Spot with his Crystalocution Fracture Strike attack. Kremzeek puts his hands on his hips as once again Ramhorn misses. "Terrible robot!" he exclaims. "You no ever learn to aim?!" he shouts at the Cassettibot. "You go back to Autobot school and learn how to be Autobot! Autobot no miss all the time!... except at foot race, anyway. Ha ha ha!" The mascot's entire body shakes as he laughs at his own joke. He then stops abruptly. "Ok Kremzeek note distinct lack of killing. Other than Aerialbot, who went out early because he a loser, nobody else fall! Come on, killer robot! Kill!" The crowd cheers in agreement. Ramhorn tumbles clumsily as Impactor the handicapable Wrecker harpoon slashes him. "Rarblarg!" He fights his way back to his feet and glances at his side. "I said Rarblarg?" He shakes his head clear and ... gets kicked! "Hufluffle!" He ends up a few dozen yards away in a junk pile. His head pokes out with a raggedy anne doll impaled on his horn. "MAD!" The rhino tape bursts out of the scrapheap and lunges for Nightbeat looking to tear him a new afthole. Ramhorn misses Nightbeat with his Horn Rending!!! attack. Outrun is thrown aways by Hot Spot and heavily lands on his back, a few feet away, with a loud metallic sound, "Ouch... thata hurts..." He gets back on his feet, "That's easily said from someone big and strong..." However his recent misadventure discourages Outrun from going back at the protectobot commander. Instead he turns his attention towards someone he didn't attack yet...Nightbeat. Grabbing his rifle with both hand, hopefully that will help him to him, the speedster directs it toards the autobot detective and pulls the trigger. Outrun strikes Nightbeat with Electroblaster . Impulse's blaster pistol comes back out as he zig-zags around the arena. Hot Spot must have been more aware of his surroundings than Impulse gave him credit for. At this point, there's only two that Impulse hasn't taken a shot at yet... and it seems this time, it's Blaster's turn. A quick shot is fired off at Blaster's direction, even as Impulse shifts course to go into evasive maneuvers. Impulse strikes Blaster with Blaster Pistol << Low >>. As if out of extreme dumb luck or insane telepathic powers, Hot Spot merely walks right past the attack directed at him... ...it misses by mere inches. "Oh, did you want to square off?" he remarks over his shoulder, but it seems that Impulse isn't there any longer. He's found someone new to attack, racing off towards Blaster's position. The Protectobot charges up to him, with a rather beaming smile on his face. "I think you forgot our prior engagement... ...Impulse!" he remarks, throwing his foot out... ...trying to connect with his chin. Hot Spot misses Impulse with its Foot, meet face! attack. So far, Hot Spot has done the most damage to the Wrecker leader, and Impactor doesn't feel liek he's been properly vidicated. He levels his sights on Hot Spot once more, and brandishes his harpoon menacingly. Decepticon all over the galaxy fear Impactor's skill with his harpoon, and for good reason! This rplacement hand is the key to his close-quarters combat prowess, and his ability to wield it is legendary. Impactor is also not afrais to fight dirty, and seeing as how Hot Spot is distracted, he leaps towards the baby blue Autobot, lunging with his deadly harpoon! Impactor strikes Hot Spot with Harpoon Strike. Blaster makes his way past Sideswipe after laying him low with the bat. As he turns up the floor of the arena, he takes some light laser fire on his shoulder. Skidding to a hault, "Aw no way!" he calls out, close enough to Impulse to run up on him and try to crack /him/ with the bat, too! However, it's just then that Hot Spot takes his target. Then Impactor takes Hot Spot! Natural course of action? Old Man Whuppin'! *swwwwing for the fences!* Blaster strikes Impactor with Cybertronian Slugger - part deux!. Nightbeat does not need any more holes. He's already a walking one, or so he is told. Unfortuntaely for him, he happens to fall down a hole into a pile of junk. A tiny, "Aaaaaah!" can be heard from the detective as he vanishes from sight! Slowly, Sideswipe wakes up from his little nap. Rebooting from his baseball bat induced sleep, he is greeted by the sound of weapon fire. "Huh.. what?" he wonders as he rolls over onto his back and sits up, rubbing at the dull ache in the back of his skull.. despite that he felt great! Rested and ready for a long full day of fisticuffs! Standing, Sideswipe begins to stretch, spreading his arms wide, working the cricks in his back, tersting his leg servos, even running a few steps in place. From somewhere he produces a frosty bottle of Ener-Cola, popping the top he tips it too his lips and drains the glowing contents. When the bottle is empty he turns to the nearest camera and smiles. Somewhere, some how.. Sideswipe just got a little bit richer. That done, Sideswipe promptly picks up a old, beaten frying pan from the ground and attempts to whack it off the back of Blaster's head. Beat and leave me will you?! Sideswipe strikes Blaster with Frying Pan. Foxfire yawns--fox yawn!--and stands up again. He stretches out his front legs, then jumps down from his seat and heads over to Kremzeek. "You want somethin'?" The guy in the Kremzeek costume slaps himself on the forehead (though really, Kremzeek's entire body is basically one giant head) as Ramhorn once again hits nothing but air. "Big failure!" he exclaims. "Big! Failure!" He shakes his head. "You are a shameful Autobot, rhino! Don't even deserve to be in same arena as... that guy!" Kremzeek points at a random Autobot, who happens to be Outrun. "Or... um... that one!" Kremzeek points at Sideswipe. "Or... that o- wait, nevermind. Not that one." He had been starting to point at Blaster. "He also big failure for being bad parent and not teaching you to aim." The mascot grins (not that he has any choice) as Foxfire comes down to the stage with him. "Hi! Kremzeek want your opinion on match. Who going to win? Is other cassette ever going to hit? Will Autobot 80's tape player robot become better parent? Will rhetorical questions get answered?!" Outrun is spared this time...good thing because he took some nasty hits so far..which is not Sideswipe's case... will the speedster finally manages to lands a hit on him? Outrun starts to moves at full speeds around the twin as soon as he reaches him, trying to distract him. As soon as he thinks he's confused enough, he fires his gun towards Sideswipe's knee, "That should slow you down." Outrun strikes Sideswipe with Electroblaster . Ramhorn shakes with rage. He came here to put a hurting on others, not get jogging excercise in. And that announcer won't shut up about it. So... guess what? That's right, kids. Ramhorn charges for the stands where Kremzeek costume guy is! Ramhorn succeeds in grasping Marissa Faireborn, throwing her off-balance. Impulse makes the rounds once more, before finally homing in on Ramhorn. He hates to do it, but hey... for something like this, Impulse is an equal opportunity smiter. Streaking past in a blur of gold, black and red, Ramhorn suddenly finds himself the recipient of a swift kick to the side before Impulse changes course again. Skirmish tactics seems to be the key... and the old Alteronian speedster is hoping that his luck will hold out while the titans that are Hot Spot, Blaster and Impactor continue to duke it out. Impulse strikes Ramhorn with Kick. Hot Spot attempts to turn his foot into a greeting, but Impulse seems to dodge with a speed that rivals Blurr. Before he can regain his surroundings, it seems the Wrecker leader wasn't done with him yet... ...catching him unawares from behind. The weapon lodges into his shoulder, puncturing the tire from his firetruck mode; sending a *HSSSSS* sound into the area. Hot Spot turns around frantically, trying to locate Impactor... ...but Blaster seems to have beat him to the point. This won't deter him however, as he picks up a piece of scrap metal and chucks it towards him... ...Captain America style! "Catch!" Looks like Blaster is back on the menu! Impactor's armor is dented in by the bat, but it just looks like it's made Impactor MAD instead of injured. Impactor backs away from Blaster, and then dives into the junk-covered floor of the stadium, a move he's seen done by the local warriors. however, what emerges from the rusted pile of scrap isn't the robot warrior who dove in.. Instead it's a hulking tank armed with a pair of deadly drills! The drils allow him to come ripping out of the junk pile underneath Blaster's feet, and it tries to impale the tapedeck 'bot with the rotating spikes. Impactor folds up to become a tank. With DRILLS Foxfire just glares at Kremzeek. "I would appreciate it if you would stop making such comments about my brother and guardian." He steps back and smirks as Ramhorn charges. "Nice goin', bro!" Impactor strikes Blaster with evisceration. Hot Spot strikes Impactor with Shiel...err Scrap Toss!. Blaster gets drilled! In feetz! That's not kosher...looka around fo a suitable weapon for the situatuion and once again comes up Gungan! the muffled voice asking "is..s..a..jarjar..gonna" *THONK!* against Impactor's armor. Blaster strikes Impactor with Jar Jar Binks. Tosses the frying pan away, one good smack was about all the poor thing could take. He was ready to lay into Blaster further when Outrun ran in, zipping around Sideswipe like a dog happy to see the Lambor-Bot. Outrun was not trying to attack him with licks of love and devotion however, he was attacking him with lasers of love and devotion. "E-Yow!" barked a pained Sideswipe, stumbling back, smoke wafting up from his knee plating. He kicked opn his jetpack once more, rocketing into the sky. He had a better chance of hitting Outrun this way. Quickly he loaded a flare into his shoulder mounted launcher and with a 'Ptsch!' sound of ingnition he lobbed the crimson bolt into Outrun's path. It won't explode.. bu that sucker's hot! Sideswipe misses Outrun with his Magnesium Phosphorous Flare attack. Kremzeek is paying attention to Foxfire and not Ramhorn. This proves to be a problem for him. "Ha ha ha, Kremzeek stop making comments about brother and guardian - oh he adopt?! - when brother and guardian learn how to aim!" Suddenly the forcefield protecting the stage shatters, and Kremzeek whirls around (quite a feat given his body shape). The cassetticon bumps into the mascot, and Kremzeek takes off running in a tight little circle, getting wacked by the horn repeatedly. "IEEEEEEE! OOH! AHH! IEEEEE!!!!!" The crowd loves this. Saboteur Foxfire says, "HAH! 'Atta boy, Rammy!" Impactor is battered from all sides by various pop-culture references, including a second unlucky gun-gun. The tank is showing the scars of battle, but it's not donw for the count yet. It's treads tear at the uneven junk pike that comprises the ground, and the tank leaps forward towards Blaster, aiming for the red Autobot's legs. Impactor strikes Blaster with smash. Outrun's optic open wide as Sideswipe fires towards him but this times, his increased reflexes kick in just in time and he sprints to his left, avoiding the incoming projectile. His opponent is now flying into the air...just like the seekers he's used to fight! Taking this opportunity, he switches his rifle setting to high and fires a couples of electrical bolt towards Sideswipe. Outrun strikes Sideswipe with Electroblaster . Ramhorn is the recipient of a swift kick to the side on his road to revenge and consequently had all the more rage power to shatter said forcefield. But now running in circles and jabbing the commentator, Ramhorn ends up crashing through seats and one goes flying in a random arch... at Impulse. Ramhorn strikes Impulse with Junkion Stadium Seat - mind the petrified gum on the bottom. Obviously, the trio of titans need some help to determine who needs to go down, and who's going to stay. Definitely, this move is going to make him a target -- but at this point, one has to take risks. And even Ramhorn's hurling of one of the stadium seats and splintering apart as it strikes him doesn't dissuade him from his intended course of action. He transforms, his hovercar mode whizzing around the arena and building up speed. Hot Spot thought Impulse might be as fast as Blurr? Well, the golden speedster intends to try and find out at some point in the not-too-distant future. Maybe if Blurr will show up for the mode2 land race... And in the meantime, the gold hovercar suddenly shifts course... right at Hot Spot. A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting ensues as Impulse transforms into the sleek, streamlined form of a gold hovercar. Impulse strikes Hot Spot with Dodge /This/!. Foxfire just sticks his tongue out at the Kremzeek mascot. "Should've warned yooooou," he singsongs, not sounding the least bit apologetic. Sideswipe is blasted out of the air by the fully charged blast, his jetpack shorting out and dropping him into a hefty junk pile. Electricity crackles over his form as he pushes himself into a upright position, groaning and muttering unpleasentries. As he pushes himself up his hand lands on something tupe like. Looking over he spots a unopened can of a controversial robot energy drink. Controversial because it's consumers often exploded.. but they were quite energetic about it. He hastily loads it into his launcher and takes aim at Outrun, squinting as he takes aim, Sideswipe launches the can.. hit or miss, there were enough unstable compounds inside that can to cause quite a explosion. Sideswipe misses Outrun with his Product Recall? Lol attack. Hot Spot attempts to dodge the speeding gold and black 'blurr', but to no avail.. ...his legs are once again taken out from underneath him. The Protectobot Commander doesn't spend long on the ground however, making his way over to the vehicle that almost made him street pizza. Hot Spot whips out his axe, clicking a button that sends an electrified current through the blade *VVVRRMMMM*. He spares Impulse the combat rhetoric, instead aiming his attack at the windshield. Kremzeek, now with a very sore bottom thanks to Ramhorn, waddles back up to where Foxfire and the mic is. "Ha ha, Kremzeek won't be able to make fun of HIM anymore for bad aiming! I will be feeling that for long time. LONNNNNG TIME!" He seems to still be in good spirits despite this. This may be because of the ratings spike that occured when Ramhorn rushed into the stands. "Ok which Autobot we make fun of next?" he asks Foxfire. Hot Spot misses Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> with its Window Smash! attack. Outrun wasn't expecting that kind of attack from Sideswipe and he needs to spins rather ungracefully on himself to avoid the projectile, he shouts "No weapon o mass destruction!" before leaping behind yet another pile of junk. Suddenly, Impactor appears before him, "What the..." To avoid being crushed under the treads, the speedster jumps onto the tank, aiming his foot at it. Outrun strikes Impactor with Fast kick. Foxfire lifts a front paw and shoves Kremzeek, a little harder than necessary, perhaps. "Stop making fun of my comrades." Ramhorn trudges back through his path of destruction back onto the field and huffs. Now what? Oh yeah, find an Autobot to trash. Sideswipe! The red rhino romps through the rust to take a bite outta Sideswipe... does he taste good, bad or ugly? Ramhorn strikes Sideswipe with Rhino Bite!. Blaster still has his bat..and there are people who deserve some hurt. Even if his legs are hammered from impactor.. he sees a medic! He can help him..even if he has to beat him first! He drags himself over towards Hot Spot with his bat, "Gotta tell you a little something about TEAMWORK!" he rumbles, before getting close the medic and taking a big league swing with it! Blaster strikes Hot Spot with Cybertronian Slugger - part deux!. Sideswipe tastes like awesome... and by awesome I mean Dr. Pepper with a hint of cherry flavor. Yeah, think about that, savor the flavor. That is how Sideswipe tastes. Meanwhile Sideswipe has a Rhino gnawing on his shin.. it hurts.. and the metal crumples.. but he is more preplexed then anything,"Hey, stop that!" he barks shaking his leg franticly. Sideswipe misses Ramhorn with his Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff! attack. Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> is altogether thankful that his sheer velocity was enough to keep Hot Spot from the electrified axe. Banking around, he quickly transforms back, blaster pistol back in hand as he slows back down to a 'normal' (for him) pace -- even if it is twice as fast as most 'mechs. He looks around again, then aims at Outrun... and returning the favor the other speedster gave him, with a shot at Outrun's exposed back! A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting ensues as the sleek, streamlined form of a gold hovercar transforms into the Autobot known as Impulse. Impulse strikes Outrun with Blaster Pistol << High >>. Impactor's cannon is knocked off-center by Outrun's kick. The brawl is a little too messy for Impactor to stay in his decepid old drill tank mode, and he slowly but surely transforms into his purpel and gold robot mode, even though Outrun may still be on top of him! He lashes out with a quick roundhouse punch, to knock Outrun away and give himself some breathing room. Impactor transforms into his robot mode! Saboteur Foxfire laughs! "What's the matter, Sideswipe? Don't like a rhino chewing on you?" Impactor misses Outrun with its punch attack. Hot Spot attempts to catch the bat... ...you know, with his face. It chips off the mech, splintering into two pieces and leaving a rather disgruntled look upon the Protectobot Commander's visage. "I know all about teamwork comrade..." His other hand shoots out to grab a 'shard' of broken bat and jam it towards Blaster's optics. "Here, let me help you!" Hot Spot misses Blaster with its Broken Bat in 'yo Face! attack. Kremzeek flails his arms around as he gets pushed by Foxfire. "THEN WHAT WILL KREMZEEK DO?!" He exclaims. He isn't hurt by the push, but he puts on a good show of looking wounded. Gasping as Ramhorn once again finds success, Kremzeek cheers the Cassettibot on. "Ha ha ha, Kremzeek has taught you how to aim! Six Lasers has made normal robot into champion, folks! Hooray!" Kremzeek claps his approval. Foxfire sighs and just facepaws. Outrun is blasted right between the shoulders and falls fowards, which is fortunate for him because Impactor's fist swings right were his head was a second ago. Jumping back on his feet, he turns around to see who dared to attack him, "Impulse!" he shouts. Outrun starts sprinting towards the old timer, all guns blazing! Outrun strikes Impulse with Electroblaster . Ramhorn doesn't care for Dr Pepper so in the coincidental nick of time stops gnawing and backs up a step. "Blech." He watches sideswipes leg shake frantically and a question mark forms over his head. "Aroo?" He shrugs and turns away. Outrun is the only one he hasn't gone after yet. So, guess what? Ramhorn goes into a trot to a gallop to a run! His head lowers. Ramhorn strikes Outrun with Ram Jam!. Sideswipe finaly climbs to his feet, kicking robo-rhino slobber from his shin, "Sonuva.." he curses, glaring after the retreating Rhino. Hefting his rifle, Sideswipe pops a shot after Ramhorn. Sideswipe strikes Ramhorn with Lasers. Hot Spot drops the piece of bat and attempts to take on some other opponent... ...one who's probably done the most damage to the massive mech. Crouching down low, his axe drooping down to the ground, Hot Spot leaps up into the air and aims to come down right on top of Impactor... ...or rather send the face of his axe into the Wrecker's face. Oh, my kingdom for area_melee... Impactor is on his last legs here, and he's looking now for someone to take down with him. Most of the damage done to him has been at the hands of Hot Spot, so it makes the decision fairly simple... Although he does wish he could take down Blaster at the same time, but there's no time for that now. Impactor is low on energon, and his harpoon is going to need to be replaced after all the use it's gotten during this melee. His altmode drills, on the other hand... Impactor grins, and breaks into a run, going as fats as his old frame will take him. He transforms, and tries to crash into Hot Spot with as much momemntum as he can muster. Impactor folds up to become a tank. With DRILLS Impactor misses Hot Spot with its ram attack. Hot Spot strikes Impactor with Droppin' Axes on 'yo aft!. Impactor falls to the ground unconscious. Blaster watches the bat break on hot spot, then watches how he almost gets faced wit the other end. Well, that's not quite right. Wait. He turns just in that amount of time to see Hot Spot drop Impactor. He claps all sarcastic like for him, before taking up a bottle of enercola that Sideswipe has sampled earlier. Throwing it in the air, then roundhousing it towards Hot Spot. In a fit of revenge on several levels! Several pings ricochet off Impulse's armor, though a couple of shots find a way through armor to damage internals. He winces, but he focuses, spinning around as Outrun comes charging in. Impulse does the same thing, though this time, it's an open-palm Crystalocution strike coming in right at Outrun's head. "Outrun! Nice to see you, lad!" Impulse misses Outrun with his Crystalocution Open Palm Strike attack. Blaster strikes Hot Spot with Ener-Cola Backlash!. Kremzeek's attention is drawn away from his hero (Ramhorn), but not before he sees Ramhorn ONCE AGAIN succeed. "Kremzeek is going to send training bill to Autobot HQ for helping Ramhorn aim. You all saw! He better now! Good motivation!" Now looking over towards where Hot Spot and Impactor and slugging it out with one another, Kremzeek ooohs as the pair slam into one another, with Hot Spot being the only one still standing. "Wow!" is all he can say. Outrun was about to reach Impulse when he gets rammed on the side by Ramhorn. The speedster falls to the ground, the impact left a nasty dent into his leg armor. "Ok... I don't like to beat on small bots but you asked for it." Rising to one knee, Outrun unleash a flurry of blows toards the small tape. From the corner of his optic, he notices the incoming Impulse and stops his assault on Ramhorn to jumps out of the way. Ramhorn YOWS and jumps 5 feet in the air as his aft end is blasted. Smoke wafts from his tail and hindquarters. He blows at it to cool his aft down and then snarls, seeing red... Blaster is red. Good enough. Spurned on, Ramhorn charges and bucks his horn looking to tear and rend. Junkions seeing this start headbanging thinking that's what Ramhorn's doing. "Jaaaaaaaaailbreak!" Ah AC/DC :) Outrun strikes Ramhorn with Flurry of blurry punches. Ramhorn strikes Blaster with Horn Rending!!!. Sideswipe smacks another clip into his handy dandy rifle, adding the spent energy container to the garbage. "Alright.. let's start hurting people." he declairs to himself. Impulse is happened upon as a target of opertunity. Sideswipe is suddenly there, his fist pumping with a furry of blows, five in a second. Blaster grumbles and reaches into the pile of junk to come up with a pair of old speakers. Bringing them down on his tapebot, forefully even, "It's time we took you to therapy, Ramhorn!" Sideswipe strikes Impulse with Piston Puncher. Impactor didn't know Hot Spot /had/ an axe, but he won't soon forget it. The last sight Impactor sees as he careens towards the Protectobot leader is the axe coming down, stirking a heavy blow on his armoured exterior, and then he's down for good. Blaster strikes Ramhorn with Shock me shock me shock me with that deviant behavior!. The projectile smashes on the side of his head, sending him reeling for only a moment... ...leaving a quite nice dent in an otherwise perfect helmet. The Protectobot Commander looks down first, satisfied that Impactor will not be getting up anytime soon to pursue him once more... ...so his attention snaps back to Blaster. Hot Spot crosses the short distance quickly, his hands interlocked at his side. "You look tired?" He brings his fists up, trying to knock the tape-deck Autobot in the chin; attempting to send him end over end. Hot Spot strikes Blaster with Hammerlock Strike!. Despite missing Outrun (thanks to Ramhorn), Impulse starts moving again, looking for a new target. Though it seems Sideswipe wants to repeat the gladiatorial event... and is doing a darned good job of it, too. "Oh, fine!" he grouses as he staggers back, though his tone seems good-natured enough. "Back atcha, 'Swipe!" And that blurred closed fist comes in, targetting where Impulse thinks there's a weak point in Sideswipe's armor. Impulse misses Sideswipe with his Crystalocution Fracture Strike attack. Kremzeek looks over Foxfire. "So, you never say. Who you want to win Autobot Free For All? Guardian? Brother? Powder blue fire fighting robot?!" Being ignored for the moment allow Outrun to "catch his breath" and analyzes the situation. People are starting to fall which is not surprising after such an intense fight. Hot Spot seems to be the most dangerous autobot left so the speedster decides to go for him. Making sure to remain out of his reach, he targets the protectobot and fires his blaster at him. Outrun strikes Hot Spot with Electroblaster . Foxfire looks rather hesitant. "Well, uh..." He looks over to where Blaster and Ramhorn are fighting. "...I can't say..." Blaster is getting his leg eviscerated. "Oh are you kidding me?" he reaches down.. Blaster succeeds in grasping Ramhorn, throwing him off-balance. Blaster ..picks up the headstrong little tape-bot, and makes his way over, reaching back and trying to blast Sideswipe in the face wit him. Blaster strikes Sideswipe with Ramhorn. Hot Spot gets fired on by Outrun, the attack singing some of his already blackened chest piece. The Protectobot wastes a precious moment, wiping at the burn on his chest. It doesn't look good for Hot Spot, all these little dents are starting to add up. Quickly scanning around the area, he notices the other's are in comparable conditions. Shaking the thought, Inferno's blue twin fires off a salvo of blaster fire at Outrun. Hot Spot misses Outrun with its Dual Blasters attack. Sideswipe deftly manages to avoid Impulse's repraisal, dancing back on his heels and away. A game wink would have egged Sideswipe on.. were it not for a sudden Rhino upside the head. Sideswipe is sent reeling into a pile of garbage.. where he does not lay long. Unearthing a kitchen sink, he throws himself at Blaster, hefting the impromptu weapon and clubbing away. Sideswipe misses Blaster with his Everything attack. Ramhorn connects with Blaster and then finds the retribution of Outback cutting it short. The rhino tape growls indignantly, "I may be small, but I'm still 10 times the mech you are! Save your pity for yourself when I get a-GORT!" He's struck by the crashing speaker that explodes and crumbles all around him. His optics are crossed when the dust settles. He finds the world going topsy turvy... is he really this messed up? Oh wait no, Blaster is using him as a weapon. SCORE! And he lands back on his feet. "WHOS NEXT?!" Hot Spot is the lucky winner in Ramhorn's line of sight. His hoofs trot and trample any foot in his path... unless they're quick enough to get out of the way. Ramhorn misses Hot Spot with his Trampling Thunder Hoofs! attack. In spite of missing Sideswipe (and his diagnostics are warning him of the damage to his systems now), Impulse does take the time to start moving again and reverting back to his skirmish tactics. Zipping about, zig-zaging everywhere, Impulse is trying to be evasive and elusive and... well, all that stuff. So it's perhaps not much of a surprise when his wrist-mounted blaster moves up from his wrist compartment and he takes a shot at Blaster once more, hopefully from the back. Pity, since Blaster got Sideswipe off his back. But, such is life. Impulse strikes Blaster with Wrist-Mounted Blaster. Kremzeek knows what to do in a case like this. He has learned from the best. "C'monnn..." he says. "/C'mon!/ You know you want to! /C'monnnnnnn/... tell! Whole galaxy want to know!" The mascot begins doing a little dance in order to entice Foxfire into giving up who he wants to win. With his back turned to the fray, he doesn't see Ramhorn missing Hot Spot. /Lucky for Ramhorn/. Blaster shuffles back, footwork like a prize fighter to dodge out of the way of the oncoming everything. Not appreciating everything being tossed at him, including the kitchen sink he decides to gamble on the wrecker, the blasters bouncing some damage in but it's pretty superficial stuff. The lambo remains the target as the sounds of some old school Anthrax - accompanied by Chuck D's dulcet tones. "Let's see how ya bring the noise, Sideswipe!" Blaster strikes Sideswipe with Bass! How low can you GO!. Hot Spot is close to accepting his loss in this event, when Ramhorn lowers his head and tries to run over his foot. "Surely,... ...You. Can't. Be. Serious?" The Protectobot whips out the axe once again, dashing towards the cassette-bot. He swings the weapon out low, attempting to sweep the Autobot's legs out from beneath him. "Take a seat!" Hot Spot misses Ramhorn with its Toe Blow! attack. Monstereo says, "Ladies and Gentlemen: Mr Conway Twitty. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpT7-t4b5IE" Ramhorn is a wee wild animal... and just as Hot Spot tries to axe him out on a date, he leaps at Hot Spot's face trying to bite it off! Ramhorn strikes Hot Spot with Rhino Bite!. Sideswipe digs in his heels against the assault of noise, his very teeth rattling in their mountings. He holds his ground if only barely. The red Lambor's lips move, issuing some witty repraisal.. but his words are drowned out. It can be only action befor words now.. and so Sideswipe brings the action, his flare launcher swiveling towards Blaster and letting loose a crimson bolt of light. Outrun twists and spins around but somehow, he manages to avoids the salvo fired by Hot Spot but some of the shots passes really close and burns his paint, "If he had done that to Sunstreaker you would be dead by now" he comments with a smirk on his face. The autobot arrior checks his energy reserves...which are running low but he has enough just to keep on fighting so while strafing to his left, he retaliate with blaster shots of his own. Outrun strikes Hot Spot with Electroblaster . Hot Spot falls to the ground unconscious. Sideswipe misses Blaster with his Hot attack. Impulse lets the wrist-mounted blaster retract into his wrist compartment, blaster still in hand. A hail of blaster fire is aimed at Ramhorn, and even then he keeps moving, not taking the risk of being hit again... at least, not at the moment. Impulse strikes Ramhorn with Blaster Pistol << Low >>. Kremzeek puts on a grand show of tapping his foot, waiting for Foxfire's reply. The Jeopardy song is heard over the PA. Sadly this means the mascot isn't there to announce that Hot Spot has been defeated. Hot Spot falls to his knees, his systems reading critically low... ...a beep going off within his head, his conciousness slowly fading with the steady noise. He managed to take out Impactor, perhaps that's enough for now. *THUD* Blaster jumps the beam like it's a double-douch rope. "Me and Swiper sittin' in a tree!" as he jumps, he just stops. "I hate that crap." he pulls his gun from subspace and takes a couple of pot shots at Sideswipe in return. Blaster strikes Sideswipe with Frickin' Lasers!. Outrun is shocked to see the effect of his attack on the protectobot commander, "Hum.. I guess Impactor really beat him good..." Knowing that remaining still would make him an easy target, he starts to run around the pile of junk until he finally find another opponent, which happens to be Impulse. The speedster leaps at him ninja style, "Missed me old pal?" Foxfire just glares at Kremzeek. "Why do I have to tell *you* anything, anyway? 'Sides...Blaster's probably gonna win." Outrun strikes Impulse with Fast kick. Ramhorn falls off of Hot Spots face as he goes down and gets tagged by Impactor. His torso contorts sideways and he stumbles, nearly crashing into a tricycle with square tires. And then he gives chase to Impactor. Ramhorn falls off of Hot Spots face as he goes down and gets tagged by Impulse rather. His torso contorts sideways and he stumbles, nearly crashing into a tricycle with square tires. And then he gives chase to Impulse rather. Ramhorn misses Impulse with his Rhino Rundown Tackle! attack. Impulse zips around, stooping down to grab a metal equivalent of a two by four before Outrun charges at him. "Not really..." he comments, spinning around before suddenly bringing the two by four metal girder back up at Outrun. "Don't like the old mech competing with you for speed, eh?" Impulse strikes Outrun with Metal 2x4!. Kremzeek ponders Foxfire's question. "Hmm. Ok, robot makes good point. But you wrong. Autobot 80's tape player robot not win. Ramhorn win because-" Ramhorn misses Impulse, "-Ok that one not count! That was against a speedy Autobot so it not count as miss. Ramhorn still cured of not being able to aim." Sideswipe is shot, shot, shot, shot shot! Sideswipe is getting a bad end of it now. Getting back to his feet, Sideswipe decides to close quarters with Blaster, whipping a fist around into the player's face. Foxfire shakes his head. "Just...be quiet. Okay?" Sideswipe strikes Blaster with Just a Punch. Outrun is smashed by a 2x4 and forced to step back, "Nah not really. I respect old timer like you!" He looks like he's having a lot of fun here. Weighting his options, Outrun finally chooses to go toe to toe with Impulse. He jumps fowards at starts to beat the hell out of the older mech... just like young punks do to old timer! Blaster takes the punches rolling his head back, but not doing severe damage..unless you count the rasta accent he now uses when he speaks. "Hey dere--what's all dis den?" he asks, advancing towards Sideswipe, "You think dey no not what goes down in Kingston, mon? Blaster ill number one bombaclatt! Here, look me in dey eye, Sideswiiiipe, me show you new thing.." and with that, a crackle of electricity issues from the intelbot's visor. Outrun strikes Impulse with Flurry of blurry punches. Blaster misses Sideswipe with its Electric Avenue attack. Impulse is forced to stagger back, before transforming again and roaring off. Outrun wants to beat on Impulse... well, the old-timer plans to at least try and show this 'engine-revvin' young punk' that even the geriatric population of the Autobots can give as good as they take. A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting ensues as Impulse transforms into the sleek, streamlined form of a gold hovercar. Impulse misses Outrun with his Dodge /This/! attack. Ramhorn is outrun by the speeding hovercar Impulse and huffs. This event is a lot of work. He watches Impulse's path and then sees a junk pile nearby. He runs at that and rams into it, sending the heap of scrap and junk breaking apart like pool table balls. Maybe some of the junk will hit Impulse. Maybe not. Ramhorn misses Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> with his Rhino Garbage Shrapnel! attack. Blaster sees Ramhorn running around being chased. Poor little guy - must be so tired. Here, chill out and take a rest, man. Blaster..sticks his foot out and trips his tape. Kremzeek walks over to Foxfire and pets the Autobot. "Don't worry, robot. Kremzeek know how you feel. Kremzeek have brother that never stops talking. Very annoying! Keeps on going on and on and being very rude to visitors. Kremzeek hate when that happen." He then spies Blaster, "Argh! Now guardian AND brother can't aim! Unbelievable! Kremzeek can't believe not more of you dead already! Some killer robots YOU are..." Outrun watches Impulse as he transforms, "Uhoh..." He reacts just in time as the hovercar attempts to run him hover, the speedster springs into the air and lands behind the hovercar. "Nice try but too slow. Not let's see how you like this!" he shouts the last words as an electrical blast is fired from his rifle and flies towards the hovercar. Blaster strikes Ramhorn with Trip Ramhorn. Outrun strikes Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> with Electroblaster . Impulse falls to the ground unconscious. Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> gets caught up in the electrical blast, and slamming into the wall, coming to quite a sudden and complete stop. Silverbolt also scoots out... Sideswipe isn't one to gaze longingly into another mech's eyes./. even less so when they shot electricity, "Yeah, no, how about later?" offers Sideswipe as he jukes to the side. Blaster has suddenly found himself preoccupied with Ramhorns.. and so Sideswipe is offered a moment to get the drop on the fragger.. and so Sideswipe cuts loose, both arms going wild as he attempts to pound Blaster into his alternate mode's size. Sideswipe misses Blaster with his A Lot Of Punches attack. Ramhorn is like a train wreck when his footing is taken from him by evil daddy tape master. He rolls end over end until his momentum runs out. His singed tail twitches. His face jerks. And then his legs push the mini tank back upright. He's lasted this long due to a thick hide. A think hide that's been gradually wittled down with every hit taken, and he's taken a lot like everyone else. Ramhorn turns to look who tripped him. "Grrrrazzlefrazzlegrrrrglefuzz." What the heck does that even mean?! Ramhorn leaps at Blaster's face, maw gaping wide open! Ramhorn misses Blaster with his Rhino Bite! attack. Kremzeek looks back and claps as Impulse is defeated. "Kremzeek not make mistake of letting HIM carry torch on Nepsa ever again! Not until he win respect by getting medal. Or win respect by giving me credits. Ha ha ha! Bribery!" Outrun starts to alks towards the other autobots but he trips and fall to one knee...gathering his strength. he gets back to his feet. In front of him he can see a furious melee and he really doesn't feel like jumping in there. So he grabs his rifle and takes a good aim at Ramhorn, hopefully he will avoid Blaster the humiliation of being eliminated by one of his tape. Outrun strikes Ramhorn with Electroblaster . Blaster nods to Sideswipe. Looks like the pairs have been made. He advances towards Sideswipe with a smile, "Alright man, you all set for this final push?" his hand slides into his arm assembly and the snkt-hsss of an energy axe being fired up can be heard. "I sure hope so.." he vents his intakes and goes for Sideswipe at a pretty good clip. Blaster strikes Sideswipe with energy_axe. Ramhorn finds himself being shot. He's a melee mech himself, but when the sharp metal PING imbeds itself into his body, he doesn't have the patience to wait until he can run all the way to Outrun to retaliate. So, while he's running at him, Ramhorn lets loose another one of his rockets. "Klatu Berada Nikto!" Ramhorn misses Outrun with his Laser-Guided Heat Seeker Missile attack. Sideswipe gets hacked, hacked hard, way hard.. but he's stil;l standing. Why? Ask Impulse, sucker's crazy. With this remaining strength, Sideswipe hefts his laser.. and shoots a big one. Sideswipe misses Blaster with his A Lot Of Lasers attack. "Ok we now down to four robot!" Kremzeek shouts. "We have Autobot 80's tape playing robot, red robot, rhino robot /WHO HAS FORGOTTEN LESSON TAUGHT BY KREMZEEK/, and some other robot who name I don't want to bother learning! Just down to four killer robots now. Hooray Autobots!" Kremzeek claps. He motions Foxfire to clap with him, but then pauses awkwardly. Can foxes clap? he wonders. A question for the ages. If there is something Outrun learned from this free for all it's that he must stay away from the rhino! So he starts running away, taunting the little tape, "nah nah nah nah nah you won't catch me!" His taunting stops as a missile almost behead him, "Ok...no holds back then!" he shouts as he shoots toards Ramhorn. Outrun strikes Ramhorn with Electroblaster . Ramhorn spasms as the devastating force engulfs him... yet he still runs! And is spurnned on to run faster... and the horn lowers into ramming position. "King Kong has got nothing on me!" His short powerful legs drive his massive compact body at the running Outrun. Ramhorn misses Outrun with his Ram Jam! attack. Blaster watches Outrun buzz around, chasing after Ramhorn. He watches intently, even, waiting for Sideswipe's retaliation. He tracks Outrun..tracking...tracking...fire. No one messes with his tapes but him, dontchaknow. Blaster strikes Outrun with Electric Avenue. Sideswipe is getting worn and run down, the laser is left by the way side.. it's not doing him much good. With a smile on his face, Sideswipe decides to start doing things.. a little messy. A moment later a battered Contach is zipping around the arena, veering right at ramhorn. Sideswipe topples forward, his form folding in on itself as he falls to the earth, soon landing with a plaintive squeek of his supension, four tires hitting the ground. Sideswipe strikes Ramhorn with ram. Ramhorn falls to the ground unconscious. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Oh, Rammy..." Kremzeek claps along with the crowd, working them up into a frenzy as Ramhorn is defeated. "We down to medalists now! Hooray!" The crowd is up on their feet. Who will be the Autobot Champion? Red robot? Autobot 80's tape player robot? Or robot who's name Kremzeek isn't going to bother learning?! Ramhorn is an endangered species! How could you!?! xAx Outrun is amazed Ramhorn survived his last attack and this almost allowed the tape to knock him on the ground. His reflexes kick in at the last second as he steps to his left, avoiding the charge, "Ole taureau!" Sprinting behind the tape, the speederster launches his foot fowards in an attempts to kick Ramhorn away but Sideswipe is faster and Ramhorn falls to the ground. Outrun foot misses its target and the speedster falls to the ground. He also pays the price as Blaster's eletrical attack strikes his left shoulder, leaving a burn on the armor. Not wasting anytime, he transforms into his car mode and rolls at full speed towards Blaster, "Time to finish this!" Outrun falls fowards and folds into a sleek Vector WX3. Outrun misses Blaster with his Mach 1 ram attack. Foxfire winces as Ramhorn is defeated. Well, that might make things easier... He waves a paw enthusiastically. "Go Blaster!" Blaster almost gets ran over and watches the Vector whiz past him. He follows him, "Oh no, no way! Now it's just me and you...I got this!" he goes after Outrun with his Axe, slashing to try and cleave the rear end off the Vector! Blaster strikes Vector WX3 with energy_axe. Kremzeek continues to clap, but then stops as an aide pokes him on the shoulder and whispers something into what might be Kremzeek's ear. The mascot stops. "Oh oh. Who get bronze medal?! Red robot and rhino robot die at same time! Oh no!" Kremzeek claps his hands to his cheeks just like the kid in Home Alone. It seems appropriate given we're on Junk. "Oh well. Lawyer worry about that! For now we worry about who get gold and who get silver! Oooh, unknown mystery robot getting tar beaten out of him by Autobot 80's tape player!" Vector WX3 is almost deactivated by the impact of the energy axe and he can barely transforms back to his robot mode. "Nice ...try. But I'm not down yet!" The speedster rises to his feet and aims his rifle at Blaster's face before pulling the trigger. The Vector WX3 unfolds and transforms into the autobot Outrun. Outrun strikes Blaster with Electroblaster . Running over Rhinos is hard work. Sideswipe decides on a hard earned rest.. sort of just sitting there.. Blaster is on the ropes. He's in a bad way, as far as injuries and lack of fuel go. diverting from several intneral sources. He stagges towards Outrun, fist curled in his hand and he strikes at the smaller bot. *swiiing* ...and freezes. He's got nothin' left in the tank, mick. That's it. Kremzeek gasps, "Two other contender run out of fuel? This cannot be!" He looks over at his aide and discuss things with him. The aide is whispering something to him. "But I don't even know his name!" Kremzeek protests, flailing his arms. Finally the mascot grumbles and says, "Ok! Hooray, Autobot... um... Outrun is last Autobot standing and is our gold medalist! Autobot 80's tape player silver! And bronze... ha ha ha! Bronze TIE between red robot and rhino robot! Oooh but rhino also red, and red robot also have horns. Tricky tricky, Autobots!" Outrun falls on the ground as Blaster runs our of energy...the speedster is exhausted, "It's.... over?" Ramhorn blends in with the junky field. Blaster needs a drink. Ramhorn dreams of derailing trains. Foxfire gently nudges Ramhorn with a front paw. "Rammy? Bro?" Ramhorn snores in his knocked out state cause he's that tough.